Mesozoic Mayhem
Chapter 1:Blast to the Past One night... "Uuuuughh.....THIS IS SO DIFFICULT!" A boy with spiky red and black hair says, slamming his laptop with a ear-shattering crash. "Oh well... I got tomorrow to look forward to. It's been a while since me, Derrick AND Rubicon hung out ALL TOGETHER. I can't even remember it..." he says, getting into bed, and, with the TV on playing Dinosaur King, falls asleep. The next day..... *BEEP BEEP BEEP* 12:30 PM, and Justyn's alarm is blaring. "Hmm?" He gets up, checking the alarm clock. "Oh,@#$%!!I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!!!!!" He quickly gets dressed, elemental items and all. He nearly forgets his Dino Medals, A U-Raptor, Kaishin, Teffla, T-Rex Lord and a P-Tyrant. He hops onto his hover scooter and darts off, forgetting to switch the settings from "Acro" for tricks and stuff, to "Mach" for going super fast. When he arrives there, Rubicon and Derrick were waiting by Treasure Lake. Derrick, rather angry, roared "what took you so long?! Do you even remember what you promised?! YOU SAID THAT-" "We get your point, Derrick," Rubicon states. "Now that all the....commotion is out of the way..." Justyn states before being inturupted by a huge flash of blinding light. The trio then took at the Bonehead Hollow, in amazement, to find that a portal had appeared. Derrick,with a shocked look on his face, says "What the heck is THAT??" "I dunno,but there's only one way to find out!" Justyn says, riding his Hover Scooter over to the portal. "Hey Justyn, wait up- it could be dangerous!!" Rubicon yells, running after Justyn. Derrick then runs after the two, without saying anything. After the trio runs through the portal, it disappears... having nearby Deltri weirded out. Chapter 2:Triassic Trouble "Uuuughh....W-W-Where am i?"Justyn,lying on solid granite block,groans.He looks up,and then looks around."Hm?Where's Rubicon and Derrick?"He asks himself,noticing their absence.He starts to get up,slowly,but his efforts proved futile,as he fell back down shortly after."I'm going to need some help here."he says,calling out his U-Raptor,Slade.The Young Utahraptor,clearly special,not having the blue flank patterns,helped Justyn up on places him on his back."Thanks,buddy.Now help me find the others!"He explains the situation to Slade,and the two dart off. Meanwhile... "Ugh...The nerve.Thanks to Justyn's adventurous spirit,I don't now where the heck I am.And worse...Where are the others??"Derrick plops down by the riverside,bringing out Proto."If I know Justyn...."Derrick says,staring up to the sky,"He would have brought out Slade by now.Proto,could you see if you could find him?"Proto lets out a pleasureful grunt,meaning "yes". Proto immediately sensed Slade's energetic spirit and darts off. Meanwhile,again... Rubicon, walking around,kicking an oceanside stone,says,"I wonder if the others are okay....They etter not be hurt.we don't know where we-"Rubicon is cut off by his ringing cell phone.Who could be calling NOW?(is there even cell service here?)"He picks up."Hello?"On the other end,he heard the energetic-sonding voice of Justyn. "Finally,you picked up!" "Waddya mean?I never got a call before now." "Really?Okay.Well,then where are you?" "By an ocean.You?" "Mountainside.I can see an ocean,but,I can see water ALL AROUND....*gasps*" "Huh?Justyn,what is it?!?!" "I know what that portal was....meet me at the mountainside.Can you see it?" "Yes, I can see it.I'm on my way!"Rubicon says,hanging up.He calls Derrick and tells him about it all."I'm on my way!"Derrick says,hangingup on the other end.Rubicon hops onto his Oviraptor,and heads off. Main Protagonists Justyn(Burstbusterz) Derrick(TDD25) Rubicon(E4439Qv5) Slade (Justyn's U-Raptor) Proto (Derrick's) O-Raptor (Rubicon's) Side Characters Deltri(Deltasilver) Category:Stories Category:Under Construction